F R A G R A N T
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Setiap wanita memiliki wangi yang berbeda. Tapi... # Very late birthday fic for Cake Factory. Ihiks. # BL atau tidak, tergantung pembaca. # Teikou-time.


**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, HAPPY NOVEMBER 8th, CAKE FACTORY-ONEECHAN! ^O^**

Walau telat. _Gomen_. Hiks. #plak

**Warning:** _drabble_ yang berubah jadi _ficlet_, _too many dots_. _Forgive me. I just.. feel... like... need it_. #plak Teikou-_time_. ini BL atau tidak, tergantung pembaca. Wehe~

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Cover: ** cdn4. wsstatic images / products / medium / 871063e5788528c43bc7c 9eddfabf58bb375 . jpg (hilangkan spasi).** Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh dari fic ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, apa setiap gadis itu memang wangi, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** FRAGRANT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine Daiki baru saja membuka mata ketika kalimat itu melintas di telinganya. Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan matanya dan bergerak dengan malas; merubah posisi tengkurapnya dari atas meja. Meregangkan tubuhnya, ia menguap.

"Hah? Tahu dari mana kau?"

Sebuah suara yang lain menyahut. Iris kebiruan Aomine sedikit demi sedikit mulai tampak ketika pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya dari lingkungan sekitar.

Terdengar suara kursi ditarik disambut dengan suara orang yang duduk. Kali ini terdengar bersemangat. "Eh, tapi memang lho! Setiap wanita itu punya harum yang khas. Kalian saja yang tidak sadar~"

Suara yang lain lagi menyahut. Aomine mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas; seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya duduk dengan bebas dan cenderung tidak beraturan. Ada yang sendirian dan banyak gadis-gadis yang berkelompok, saling bertukar cakap dilanjutkan dengan tawa.

_Pelajaran kosong?_

"Eh, tapi benar juga, sih... Seperti Haruna-_san_ dari kelas sebelah, kan? Setiap hari baunya seperti _vanilla_."

Aomine akhirnya menyadari bahwa tiga suara yang berbeda itu berasal dari hadapannya; tiga pemuda seusia dirinya yang sedang... bergosip?

"Atau seperti Sakura-_san_ yang seperti namanya, setiap hari baunya seperti bunga sakura."

"Kan? Kubilang apa. Gadis-gadis itu memiliki wangi yang berbeda-beda. Kan?"

Percakapan sekilas dengar itu tak urung membuat Aomine jadi teringat satu-satunya gadis yang selalu bersamanya. Momoi Satsuki. Dicobanya untuk mengingat sosok gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Rambutnya, matanya, ekspresinya...

Tapi aroma?

Sama sekali tidak terlintas.

Dan lagipula mengapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan hal itu?

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya, suara kursi yang berderak membuat 'gosip' ketiga pemuda itu berhenti dan pandangan mereka langsung tertuju ke arah salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu. Aomine tidak ambil pusing; ia meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan keluar ruangan.

Mencari tempat lain untuk melanjutkan mimpi panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi desingan bola basket membentur lantai.

"Aomine-_cchi_! Lawan aku lagi!"

Yang dipanggil mengelap keringatnya yang jatuh dari wajahnya dengan bagian depan kaos yang dikenakannya, masih mengatur napasnya yang sedikit berantakan. Entah ini _one-on-one_ yang keberapa untuk hari ini baginya dengan orang yang sama. Lima puluh? Atau bahkan sudah seratus? Belum ditambah dengan latihan-latihan yang sebelumnya.

Namun pemuda yang berada di depannya saat ini seperti memiliki semangat yang tidak pernah putus. "_Nee, _Aomine-_cchi_!"

Seakan tidak peduli, Aomine mendekati dua botol air mineral yang disediakan Momoi sebelum ia pergi—gadis itu berkata ia ada keperluan mendadak sehingga tidak bisa menungguinya seperti biasa—dan melempar salah satunya ke arah yang berambut pirang.

Kise Ryota menangkapnya dengan mulus.

Setelah menenggak isinya hingga setengahnya, Aomine menatap Kise. "Hari sudah gelap. Lagipula mau bagaimana juga, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku, Kise."

Suaranya tegas seperti biasa. Kise yang baru minum beberapa teguk langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Ia langsung memandang Aomine dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kan kita baru coba beberapa kali. Kalau tidak dicoba, mana kita akan tahu? _Nee_, sekali lagi... saja!"

"Beberapa?!" Aomine mulai kesal. "Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Sembilan malam! Dan kau pikir dari jam berapa kita mulai latihan karena pelajaran kosong, hah?!"

"Sekali... saja!" wajah di depannya berubah layu. "Ayolah, Aomine-_cchi..._"

"Ck." Aomine meletakkan botolnya kembali di lantai. Mendekati bola basket yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai, mengambilnya. Diliriknya satu-satunya pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu.

Yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ayo-Aomine-_cchi_-ayo-ayo-ayo!'.

Sang _Power Forward _Teikou itu kemudian melemparkan bola ke arah Kise. Spontan pemuda pirang itu menangkapnya; suara desingan bola basket yang ditangkap membahana.

"Sekali kemudian pulang."

Mendadak Kise kembali cerah. "Oke!"

Dan _one-on-one _entah-untuk-ke-berapa kalinya bagi mereka berdua kembali. Desingan bola basket dan decitan sepatu kembali susul-menyusul memecah keheningan malam.

Walau Kise yang memulai memegang kendali, namun lagi-lagi bola dikuasai oleh yang berkulit lebih gelap dari yang lainnya. Decitan sepatu kembali terdengar; Aomine memutar langkahnya, berlari menuju ring basket. Kise mendecak kesal. Mempercepat larinya, berusaha mengejar lawannya.

_Nyaris... Nyaris..._

Sayang; Aomine sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola ketika Kise _nyaris _berhasil menyusul satu langkah di depannya. Dan ketika Kise berhasil, bola sudah melayang beberapa puluh sentimeter dari pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Bila _one-on-one _saatitu ditonton oleh banyak orang, semua sudah bisa menebak akhirnya.

Namun Kise tidak putus asa. Dengan semangat ia memutar diri menghadap lawannya dan ikut meloncat ke udara, berusaha menepis sang bola—sudah tidak ada harapan sebenarnya, bahkan sekedar menyentuh bolanya barang sedikit saja sudah merupakan prestasi besar baginya.

Gagal. Bola sudah melewati beberapa sentimenter dari jangkauan terjauhnya.

Kise tidak mempertimbangkan dirinya saat meloncat. Tubuhnya langsung jatuh ke depan—

"O-Oi—"

—dan dengan sukses menabrak Aomine yang masih berada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi bola yang berhasil masuk ke dalam ring disusul dengan bunyi jatuh yang keras.

Aomine mengernyit. Siku kanannya menghantam lantai dengan keras; ia yakin besok area di sana akan sedikit berwarna kebiruan. Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting...

"Uwaa... Aku kalah lagi dari Aomine-_cchi_!"

Ia berusaha bangkit sedikit dan langsung mendapati surai pirang tepat di depan wajahnya. Aomine mengerang. "Tentu saja, Bodoh! Dan minggir dari atas tubuhku! Kau berat!"

Pemuda yang lainnya nampak tak mendengar, malah memukul-mukul dada Aomine, meratap. "Uwaa... Kalah, kalah, kalah!"

"Oi, Kise, kau—"

Dan Aomine mendadak terdiam.

.

.

.

.

Kise sedikit heran lawan bicaranya—yang ia hiraukan tadi—berhenti bicara di tengah-tengah. Ia mendongak; mendapati wajah Aomine yang langsung lurus di depannya. Sangat dekat; hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

Dan ekspresi Aomine tidak terbaca.

Kise memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya bertanya-tanya. "_Are_? Ada apa, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Yang ditanya malah memajukan wajahnya.

Sang _Small Forward_ sedikit bingung dan panik sekaligus. Wajahnya mundur teratur. "A-Aomine-_cchi_—"

Aomine nampak tidak peduli; wajahnya terus maju, maju, dan...

.

.

.

.

... terhenti di udara.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kernyitan muncul di dahi yang berkulit gelap. Dengan gusar, pemuda itu memegang bagian atas kepala Kise, membuat kepala yang beriris coklat itu tertunduk dengan paksa; membuat wajah Kise langsung tenggelam di kaus Aomine.

"Hmpf—Aomine-_cchi_, kau ini kenap—"

"Kise."

.

.

.

.

.

Kise mendengar suara mengendus. Dari Aomine.

"Kise. Kau ini laki-laki, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Spontan Kise menepis lengan Aomine dari kepalanya; dan berdiri. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia belum pernah _dipertanyakan _sebelumnya. "Pe-pertanyaan macam itu?! Tentu saja aku ini laki-laki! Kenapa kau mempertanyakan hal yang sudah sangat jelas?!"

.

.

.

.

Aomine ikut berdiri; mengelus siku kanannya.

"Setahuku yang aroma tubuhnya seperti sakura hanya wanita." Ia melirik sikunya yang mulai kemerahan, bicara tanpa menghadap lawan bicara. "Oh, dalam kasusmu rambut, sih."

Wajah Kise makin memerah. Kulitnya yang putih membuat ronanya sampai ke telinga. "Itu sampo dari iklan yang kubintangi beberapa minggu yang kemarin, wajar kalau aku pakai kan?" dan tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di otaknya. "Tunggu. Jadi kau suka mengendus wanita-wanita ya, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Aomine tersentak. "Oi, dari mana kau dapat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu gadis-gadis suka aroma sakura?"

Itu tidak benar, tapi... nampaknya menjelaskan akan sangat merepotkan. "Memangnya salah? Aku kan laki-laki."

Kise menatap Aomine datar. Ia berbalik, merapikan barang-barangnya. Pria yang tidak pandai mencium aroma kebohongan itu bergumam pelan.

"_Pervert_."

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada, kok!"

"Oh," Aomine nampak berpikir. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"_Kurasa wangi sakura tidak buruk juga."_

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

*baca ulang* *mengecil* *makin kecil* *menghilang*

(very late) BUON COMPLEANNO, OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU KAK CAKE! *cium-cium*

Dan...

MAAFKAN AKUUUUUUU *bows*

Sudah telat (banget. Ga ada bedanya ama tahun kemarin huhu), malah jadinya... macam ini... maafkan akuuuuuuuuuuu *bows* mana udah lama ga nulis. Parah. DX Sebenernya lama ga nulis itu bukan alasan. Bukan alasan. Bukan alasan *tampol diri sendiri*

Terus, yang ide Aomine x chibi!Kise itu... panjang amat jadinya... nanti ya kak... ihiks. Ihiks orz

Dan... salam kenal, penghuni fandom Kurobasu... Ha-hahaha... Maaf diriku menyampah. Uhuks.

Komentar? Keluhan? **Review?** *kabur*

**Hyuuzu  
**


End file.
